


【APH 露米】菲立克斯大公寓

by Djcking



Series: 【APH】布拉金斯基和阿爾弗雷德今天幹架了嗎 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露米 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcking/pseuds/Djcking
Summary: 303號室住著一位美國人，隔壁304則住著俄羅斯人，而故事的開端在一台老舊熱水器。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 【APH】布拉金斯基和阿爾弗雷德今天幹架了嗎 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167728
Kudos: 16





	1. 01 - 破熱水器

**Author's Note:**

> ※TAG：日常、大學生、灑糖、歡樂  
> ※是這樣的，我真的很喜歡冷戰倆人的大學生設定，腦袋裡有很多故事，所以我想何不把他們綜合在同個世界線下，這樣我就可以打很多不同的日常（也不用交代這麼多遍背景）。因此這系列故事沒有鋪設什麼主線、我手邊也沒有任何大綱構想，完全無法預料下一張是什麼甚至會不會有😂

01 - 破熱水器

阿爾弗雷德扭開水龍頭，他正光著上身、左手幾根指頭在蓮蓬頭下嘗試水溫，而當他第七次把水給關上時，他差點覺得自己可以把老舊的水龍頭拆下。  
這個破熱水器在這禮拜已經沒法生起熱水五次了，而今天是禮拜五，因此如果他數學夠好以及沒有患上阿茲海默，那麼他確信這禮拜的水沒有一天是熱的。  
太扯了。在把十五分鐘前剛脫下的衣服重新穿回去時他憤恨想著。他接連五天洗冷水澡，還是在下雪的十二月，他學貸都不知道畢業幾年後才能還完了，要他生病就是在跟他的生命開玩笑。  
阿爾弗雷德回到房間一把拉開已經三個月沒有整理的抽屜，一疊講義和白色紙張頓時炸出，他把那些沒有分類並且大小不一的資料拎出，最後他伸手往抽屜底端摸著，終於給他找到一張沾著番茄醬的名片。

“菲立克斯大公寓，誠摯邀請您入住。  
還在還學貸嗎？租金便宜，窮學生的最佳去處。”  
他坐在床邊，對著名片罵了聲靠，現在上頭那些字都像拐進糖果屋的花言巧語，專門騙那些錢包沒幾塊錢的貪心小朋友。公寓配備老舊，第一個禮拜進來的時候老鼠還在天花板上開轟趴，因此他升上大學的頭一個月不是專心報告還是學業之類的，他天天上網查如何強力毒死老鼠，最好可以自製、然後厲害到可以完全杜絕後患的那種。  
他撥通了電話，裡頭嘟嘟嘟響著，每響一秒他的屁股就不安的挪動半公分，最後他乾脆站起，好像這樣可以加速對面接通，然而當他撥打到第七次時，他就知道這破號碼和那個破熱水爐一樣在今天十二點前是不會奏效的了。

他把名片丟在桌上，就連那些厚重的紙張也沒塞回抽屜。阿爾拎起掛在椅背上的大衣、迅速換上藍色帆布鞋，在轉開門把的同時，他聽見左側傳來同樣的聲音。  
一雙陌生的淡紫色眼睛朝他望過來。  
阿爾弗雷德挖掘著記憶，他住進這個公寓大概三個月，平時都早出晚歸，這裡就像他得以休息一晚的客棧，因此他不認識住在這裡的任何一個人，更不曉得隔壁會是住著一個和他年紀相仿的人。「晚安。」就算心情再不好他還是強迫自己開口，或許是語氣太奇怪，讓他的鄰居皺起眉頭。  
「晚安。」隨著對方的視線，阿爾弗雷德立刻知道奇怪的不是他的口音，而是他在大衣裡穿著睡衣，鬆垮的睡褲搭配帆布鞋似乎也過於前衛，但先暫且撇除掉這些，現在他還知道住在自己隔壁的人是個俄羅斯人。

「你那邊有熱水嗎？」就像早上八點配著早餐氣息的晨間招呼，阿爾弗雷德隨口問道，對方搖搖頭，語氣放得很輕，似乎不想和他有過多交集：「這裡禮拜一就沒有了」  
「哈哈，對，我就是為了這件事出來，只是想確認你那邊有沒有罷了。」美國人盡量讓一切看起來真的就像早晨八點的美好對談，但怪異的語氣還是透出尷尬的氣氛，他都想直接下樓當作沒有這個對話了，然而俄羅斯人仍然認真聽著他說話，並且給予理性的批判：「熱水來自同個管線，我們又是同一層樓，不可能只有你那邊是冷的。」  
「對、我知道。」阿爾弗雷德摸摸鼻子，覺得自己好像有機率被誤會成白癡，又或者俄羅斯人的眼神就是這麼看著他的，然而他忽然抓到了方才的怪異感：「抱歉讓我再確認一下－所以你就這麼自然的洗了五天冷水澡？」  
對方的眼珠子狐疑飄向左側，良久才移回來：「呃、對。」  
「那你都不想想為什麼會這麼久都沒被修好？」  
「那你怎麼也不想想是不是這整個禮拜你和這棟公寓的人都刻意忽略了這個問題？」  
「不對－靠。」熱水斷五天、三份大報告接踵而來已經讓阿爾弗雷德精神逼近崩潰邊緣，他本想好好洗個熱水澡舒舒服服上床睡覺，明天正式開啟趕工作業，因此剛剛開門瞧見鄰居時他已經給了他最好也是最後的一個笑容了，現在阿爾弗雷德覺得自己白給，為什麼這傢伙和他遠在英國的表哥口氣一樣臭？

「我不知道你是不是誤會了什麼，但我和你們不一樣，我老早就給他發過簡訊了，現在只是要當面去找菲立克斯那個老渾球，質問他熱水連續斷五天是想在十二月他公寓的浴室裡給人收屍嗎？」  
「你太誇張了，只是斷個熱水而已，」俄羅斯人說著又轉了圈眼珠子，好像沒有熱水是這棟公寓在辦理入住時就簽下的明文規章，「況且你也用冷水洗了四天啊。」  
「所以就該繼續等下去？十二月你他媽的十二月，外面下雪、破公寓還沒有壁爐，我會凍死在這裡然後這棟公寓會變成凶宅！」  
「這裡的確死過人。」  
「你認真的？」忽然阿爾弗雷德一轉語氣，方才的氣場都削去大半。他抓緊門板，「那個、我只是想說既然我們都同樣受沒有熱水之苦，不如一起去找菲立克斯問問？」  
「不。」對方回得果決，臉上的笑容也是發自肺腑，「我只是想出去買酒恰巧撞上你而已，現在我要離開了，再會。」

阿爾弗雷德傻在原地，他打開手機確認時間，晚上九點鐘，俄羅斯人是要上到美國哪一州去買酒？  
「你給我等等，」阿爾弗雷德反手關上門，小跑步到正要快步下樓的鄰居身邊，「現在是晚上九點，我們這附近八點以後就跟鬼城一樣你知道的吧？」  
「嗯，我知道。所以你要跟到什麼時候呢？」他們迅速來到一樓，俄羅斯人仍然保持著笑容，不知怎地阿爾弗雷德覺得他嘻笑的臉皮下肯定藏著什麼驚為天人的密謀。  
「我冰箱裡還有幾罐啤酒，如果你願意和我去的話我可以給你幾瓶。」阿爾弗雷德開出條件，自以為方法優渥，然而對方只是笑得更加燦爛。

「你叫什麼名字呢？」  
「阿爾弗雷德。」他忍不住裂嘴笑，像在吃門口的冷風，樣子看起來傻極了，「阿爾弗雷德．F．瓊斯。」  
「阿爾弗雷德。」俄羅斯人默唸了遍，點了點頭便朝他伸手：「伊凡．布拉金斯基。」阿爾低頭看著對方伸出的手，以為談判成功，然而高興的念頭只存在一瞬，下一秒他的好鄰居就滅掉了薪火。  
「祝福你能夠順利和菲立克斯先生談談，順帶一提，曾經死過人的房間在403，就在你樓上。」說完俄羅斯人俐落將圍巾往後一圈，冷風將它們兩端吹起飄在空中，灰色的背影消失在十二月寒冷無人的街道中。  
阿爾弗雷德開始後悔怎麼沒趁圍巾的那兩端飛起時衝過去抓住然後交叉繫緊。

  
那一晚他睡得心驚膽戰。  
原來十二月的夜晚也可以被他睡得汗流浹背。他幾乎十分鐘醒一次，好一點可以撐到半小時，但每每只要樓上傳來嘎滋聲，他不再認為是老鼠在作祟，阿爾弗雷德甚至覺得如果是那些可愛小動物的話還好上的多，至少他可以把牠們趕進米奇妙妙屋，但如果真的是那些看不見摸不著的東西－他是要去找Discovery的捉鬼大隊來他公寓做個一期節目嗎？然而在這之前他知道問題出在哪裡，阿爾弗雷德知道如果要好好睡上一覺，搞定好那個破熱水器和隔壁那個俄羅斯人他的人生就光明了大半。  
週六早上七點他就被迫清醒－畢竟昨晚他既沒洗澡又沒睡好，他簡直迫不及待要給菲立克斯來一連串的電話轟炸，終於撥到第三通的時候電話通了，證實菲立克斯的手機不是裝飾品，阿爾弗雷德正要把五天下來連帶昨晚俄羅斯人的份給發洩過去，另一邊忽然發出連續好幾聲哀號：「不、不要再過來煩我了！這不就已經幫你叫工人去修，他們十點才會到你這毛子！」接著啪的一聲電話掛斷，有撥通等於沒撥通，但問題似乎已經在他間斷性睡眠的六個小時裡處理好了。

早晨八點，阿爾弗雷德打開家門，他不確定自己要不要做點回應，然而一切念頭都在他看見俄羅斯人同樣準時打開門的那一霎那灰飛煙滅。布拉金斯基仍然和昨晚一樣笑容滿面，只不過此時他左手還拎著一瓶伏特加，阿爾弗雷德忽然想起那是菲立克斯手裡常拿得那一牌。  
「昨晚樓上有傳來什麼聲音嗎？」  
「你他媽給我去死吧。」

那是303號房及304號房一切故事的開端。

－TBC－

作者吐槽：  
真的沒有任何劇情建設，我都不曉得有沒有人會想看兩個大學生的智障日常，之後應該也會是類似這樣一篇一個單元？


	2. 02 - 鑰匙不嫌多

02-鑰匙不嫌多

十二月的傍晚，天色漸暗、風雪漸強，他們站在公寓大門前已經有半個小時，像兩尊青銅像動也不動。  
必須要倒帶五個小時才能把過程說得清楚。

週二、早上十點的鐘聲響起，第三堂課正式開始，阿爾弗雷德滑壘衝進教室，開學第三個月他終於準時趕上這堂課了，托里斯欣慰的長長呼出一口氣。「很高興在準時的上課時間看見你，還好我有替你留位置。」  
「我也很為我自己高興，中午我想點份大麥克加大、巨麥克托里斯，還要有雙倍起司，想想就覺得瘋狂。」  
「今天的確值得。」  
教授五分鐘後才來到班上，他們這幾個禮拜都在討論一份報告，需要考察一堆資料及反覆進出圖書館的那種，托里斯是個很好的隊友，也是個精準的時間管理者，以確保他們的報告都在進度上。

「我們上禮拜談到哪？」教授問著第一排的學生，他點點頭又喔了幾聲，「247頁是嗎？醫療爭議程序那裡？」他抬高下巴，視線卻盯著下方的教科書，樣子好像在俯視著馬路上微不足道的螞蟻。  
「距離報告期限不到兩個禮拜，同學們我希望你們一切都運作得還算順利，現在要換組員也不是不行，或者你想乾脆自己一個人完成，我不希望把報告搞得太制式，有任何問題隨時和我談，法學院辦公室知道在哪吧？511、電梯上來左側轉進來就是，五點鐘準時下班。」  
「哈里斯先生人很好。」托里斯悄悄和阿爾道，他身邊的人敷衍點頭：「是啊，如果我上個報告他可以給我A就更好了。」  
「那不是份簡單的報告，B+也沒有不好阿爾弗雷德。」  
「我花了一個月在那個報告上，況且你他媽就是那個拿A的人。」托里斯一時語塞，似乎是覺得阿爾說得有道理，很快又將注意力轉回哈里斯上。

中午十二點的鐘聲響起，兩節稍嫌無趣的課終於結束，在他轉身把筆電收進背包、口裡還滔滔不絕唸著待會要點些什麼大餐時，忽然瞧見托里斯正愣愣盯著他，「怎麼了？我臉上有東西嗎？」  
「呃、那個阿爾，你朋友好像有事找你？」是他身後站了誰，阿爾不到幾秒就釐清情況。他大學生活可不像那間破公寓一樣枯燥貧脊，他認識各路社團和學生會的人（除了教授們），因此誰來找他都不奇怪，他標誌的笑容都準備好了，然而在確認了來者後所有善意和親切都被迫無效化。

阿爾摘下眼鏡又戴上，如此反覆做了三回。  
「我不認識他。」他指了指另一邊，示意從座位左側出去，但托里斯還是傻坐在位子上，好像屁股黏了強力膠，「你屁股是黏了強力膠嗎托里斯，」他也老實喊出，「如果我們可以趕緊從這邊離開今天午餐算我的。」  
「我、我很高興聽見你這麼說，但我覺得他好像有更迫切的急事……」托里斯在倆人面前來回看著，樣子彷彿做了什麼天大的錯事，尤其站在阿爾弗雷德身後的人，他真的應該回頭看看他“朋友”有多麼可怕。

「我的老天。」終於他低下腦袋，右手不斷揉著太陽穴，「……幫我買份午餐，記住大麥克加大然後雙倍起司。」  
「我知道了。」托里斯點了好幾下頭，順從的語氣搭配他感激的眼神簡直像條得以解放的牧羊犬，「這餐我請，兄弟。」阿爾看著友人從另一邊離開，想過要不趁著這個時機跟著跑出去算了，但可能他的心臟或腦袋裝了臺擴音機吧，布拉金斯基即時從右側塞入，阿爾弗雷德拿起書包的手和挪開的屁股又回到了座位上。  
「你有什麼屁事最好快說。」  
「……說話有必要這樣嗎？」俄羅斯人輕微責怪的口氣讓阿爾翻了整整一圈白眼，之前是誰先沒有把禮貌掛在嘴邊的？「因為我沒有吃早餐，我餓了、餓到可以把整條密西根大街上的麥當勞吃垮。」  
「你想說你這麼暴躁的原因是因為血糖低嗎？」  
「血－血糖低？」阿爾抽了下左側臉頰，一時摸不著對話邏輯：「對我血糖低，所以我想趕快離開去吃雙層起司大麥克，合理嗎？」  
「我想這是合理的。」伊凡默想了會，然而微蹙的眉還是讓他看起來想接著補充什麼：「但大麥克和雙倍起司有些不健康，我剛剛還聽見你想加大。」  
「你他媽到底是來做什麼。」阿爾的音量大聲起來，索性教室大部分的人都已經散去。忽然俄羅斯人從側背包拎出一塊巧克力，阿爾弗雷德不曉得他為什麼會隨身攜帶這類甜食，這不像他會從背包拿出來的東西，一根粗到可以砸死人的水管還比較可以說服他。

「如果你真的很餓，可以先吃塊這個。」  
他狐疑的瞪著他，巧克力包裝良好，但先下藥再把包裝紙黏起來的可能性有多大？  
「你在想我是不是先拆開下了藥又把它黏起來？」  
「對，然後我在想你有可能放下什麼藥我再復原的可能性又有多少，或許我可以從你這邊敲詐一筆。」  
「那我也太蠢了，」伊凡拆開包裝，阿爾忍不住朝著食物盯去，「如果我真的這麼做劑量絕對會放得剛剛好，你可能會先暈厥，接著我會把你帶去其他地方，假借休息的名義，接著一切都在掌握之中了。」  
阿爾弗雷德的眉頭皺得越來越深，不曉得照這個發展自己是不是已經在對方話裡死了一遍，「你是什麼學院？犯罪防治還是什麼相關的？」  
「只是未來想前往醫學院。」  
「那棟破公寓如果死人了我第一個告你。」阿爾接下伊凡手裡的甜食，沒有過甜也不會太苦，意外的合他口味，這足以讓他敞開三分之一的心扉：「所以你到底想做什麼？」

「呃，你待會有要忙什麼小組或報告之類的嗎？」阿爾弗雷德挑眉，他用舌頭將巧克力抵在口腔左側，如果享用麥當勞大餐算的話，「我有。」  
伊凡多半看出他心口不正，但他出奇的沒有抓著不放，甚至有些想要讓這個愚蠢的謊言就這麼過去，「好吧，但這不會佔到你多少時間－你能借會公寓鑰匙給我嗎？」  
忽然阿爾弗雷德喔了一聲。  
他懂這顆巧克力為什麼會出現在他口裡了。  
「太可笑了，你想用一塊巧克力收買我是吧？」阿爾弗雷德仍然品嘗著甜食，巧克力是及格了沒錯，但布拉金斯基會永遠的出局。  
「不，我只是純粹看你真的很餓，又是我把你留下來的，」眼看阿爾就要起身，伊凡又往左側挪了一些，「聽著，我真的沒有那種想要收買你的心情。」  
「很好你連收買都不收是吧。」他覺得自己快要笑出來，但還是得做做樣子緊繃著臉，這是什麼鬧脾氣的女孩子發言？他裝得好像真的有那麼一回事，英雄怎麼可能在意這點狗屁，他只是想看布拉金斯基慌張的模樣，「我的課四點半結束，在這之前我不會為此挪動一根腳趾頭。」

「阿爾弗雷德，」他拎起背包的手被倏地抓住，自己的名子被奇怪的口音唸出讓他揚起了半邊眉毛，「醫事爭議，你修得是這門課沒錯吧？」  
阿爾弗雷德眼睛瞇成細細一條，沒有回應。  
「哈里斯教授，我認識他，他在我們系上有授課。」  
「喔等等等－我可不是會藉著關係去搞好分數的那種人。」他岔氣說著，布拉金斯基交出這個提議沒有讓他比較高興，反而覺得自己被冒犯，他看起來是會躺著混分的人嗎？  
「我沒有要這麼做，你可以聽我把話說完嗎？」他收緊手裡的力道，臉上卻仍然擺著笑容，「我知道他的打分方式，我也知道你有個報告要做，你剛也知道我是醫學系的了吧？我認為如果有我的幫助能夠讓你們的報告上到起碼A甚至更高。」

阿爾弗雷德沉默回座。  
「告訴我你要怎麼做。」他打掉布拉金斯基的手，又往自己手腕摸了幾下，「這串鑰匙最多也只能幫你打開一樓大門，你沒有鑰匙是要怎麼進去房間？」  
「先進你的房間然後爬窗。」  
「和我想像得沒差多少。」這似乎也是唯一的方法，阿爾點點頭，但問題就出在這裡，「可是我不想讓你進去。」  
「我不會閒到去翻別人東西，只需要給我五分鐘，有可能甚至更快。」  
「是什麼原因讓你這麼急著回去？」  
「因為我他媽的也有個報告，今天晚上十二點前要交。」阿爾愣得眨了眨眼，如果沒看錯的話他的確瞧見俄羅斯人一邊咬牙切齒的罵髒話卻又可以同時維持著笑容，這實在是太高難度了，但他確信如果剛剛自己還被抓著的話他的手腕可能會粉碎性骨折。

「你看起來要去殺人。」阿爾弗雷德誠心說著，布拉金斯基語氣和緩許多，但說出來的話還是沒好到哪去，「如果沒有辦法即時交出報告我可能真的會這麼做，你是頭一個最危險的人。」  
好了這已經不是請求可否借出他的鑰匙這麼簡單的事了，這是威脅、明目張膽的威脅，但首先他沒這麼幼稚存心想要和布拉金斯基耗下去，他理解報告是件麻煩事，況且如果有個人願意幫忙他這門課得到A+，智障才會拒絕。  
阿爾弗雷德發了通訊息給托里斯。  
“漢堡幫我留著，兩個小時後回來和你拿。”

他們快馬加鞭回到公寓，公車上沒有多餘的廢話，就像兩個不斷恰巧同路的陌生人，最後居然奇蹟的連到達的地方也一模一樣。  
老舊的公寓大門貼著幾張隨風飄逸的廣告紙，其中一張貼著賣場特價，阿爾多留意了幾眼。「你可以找快點嗎？」伊凡望著出神的人，忍不住抱怨。  
「我知道我不就在拿了？」布拉金斯基的耐心似乎只有食指的一片指甲大，阿爾弗雷德朝他瞪了眼又開始翻找，接著他乾脆把背包挪到正前方，然而當他發現自己慣性放鑰匙的那一欄裡什麼也摸不著時，他背脊頓時涼了一半。  
「阿爾弗雷德。」布拉金斯基聲音多甜他就多不敢抬起腦袋，他仍然專心翻弄背包，裝忙裝到快得奧斯卡金像獎，「不要吵我，我還在找你沒看見嗎？」－－他媽的他現在能跑多遠？移居波蘭的手續會很麻煩嗎？  
「別找了，你是不是也沒有鑰匙？」伊凡似乎看夠美國人在那邊瞎忙，他毫不留情的拆穿世紀大謊言，阿爾弗雷德吞了沫口水，茫然的抬起腦袋：「怎麼辦？」

承認的比他想像還要直爽，布拉金斯基嘆了口氣，他沒有資本和理由朝阿爾弗雷德說教，畢竟他也沒帶，兩個人半斤八兩，差別只在阿爾弗雷德比他還要更蠢和厚臉皮一點。  
「菲立克斯先生。」忽然一串名字竄過伊凡腦袋，他脫口而出，「我們只能去找他。」  
「你確定他會在？」阿爾弗雷德擠眉弄眼，不知為何他能讀出對方言下之意是你還有臉去找他，「你不會恐嚇他還是什麼之類的吧？說真的我很擔心那一晚到底發生了什麼事，你到底是怎麼讓他去找水電工的？」  
「那是他的責任，我只是說服他履行他的責任。」阿爾懊惱的搖搖頭，心底責罵問俄羅斯人這個問題的自己是個智障。「好吧，那麼這次我來，這樣我們剛好扯平。」說完他們立刻動身前往兩個街區之外的另一棟宅子，房子不大不小，但漆成詭異粉紅和放滿綠植的花圃會讓人一度以為裡頭是位女主人。

「你待會往旁邊站，不要出現在他的視野裡。」阿爾在門口前交代著，布拉金斯基顯然不是很專心的嗯了幾聲，他像是幼稚園勸諫小朋友不要亂來的班主任，最後他實在覺得俄羅斯人太過敷衍，忍不住往他腦袋扒去，「你他媽可以再給我散漫一點，為了我們可以順利回家你也可以順利完成你的報告。」  
美國人看出對方想要開口回嘴，他機靈的按下長長一聲電鈴，強行讓計畫展開，布拉金斯基從門口退出時嘴裡似乎還唸著他聽不懂的話，彼時阿爾弗雷德確認自己的下學期要去修堂俄文。  
他摁到第三次時房子裡才終於傳來腳步聲，菲立克斯要不是永遠比別人慢活五分鐘、不然就是所有電子產品都和他產生排斥性，大門終於打開，然而迎向他的不僅僅只有波蘭人，還有一把粉紅色碎花蕾絲陽傘。

阿爾弗雷德差點感受不到心跳。  
「是你？」他的房東看起來似乎也沒有好到哪裡去，那份警戒的動作過於熟練，忍不住讓美國人心疼起來，「抱歉我剛似乎聽見某個毛子的聲音，你按門鈴的方式又和他有點像……所以呢？你這傢伙又有什麼屁事？不要告訴我熱水器又壞了。」  
他身邊好像除了托里斯和馬修以外就沒有一個是可以正常溝通講話的了，阿爾弗雷德輕咳幾聲，盡量讓他的聲音聽起來親切，「呃、那個，我只是想請問你這裡有沒有、備用鑰匙？」  
「備用鑰匙？」菲立克斯把玩著雨傘，樣子看起來沒有多把住戶的話放在心上，「你沒帶鑰匙嗎？還是弄丟了？」  
「沒有帶出來。」  
「303號房是吧？」對話意外的進行順利，阿爾連連點了好幾下頭，菲立克斯繼續拖著他兩條像麵條的腿緩慢往走廊底端走去，阿爾看見他來回進出幾個房間，最後客廳傳來喀擦一聲，像是有什麼櫃子被打開，出來時他手裡已經拿了一串鑰匙及另一把獨立出來的大門鑰匙。  
「自己找。」菲立克斯出聲交代，並把一根草莓棒棒糖塞入口裡，阿爾弗雷德迅速轉了一圈鑰匙環，找到303號後立刻拆了下來，「謝謝你。」他幾乎是將鑰匙給丟回去的，三兩下就跑出了圍籬，菲立克斯正想叫他小心點，誰曉得後頭還跟著前幾天惹得他不得安寧的俄羅斯人，不花幾秒鐘的時間他就甩上大門重重鎖上，他媽的那兩個人本來是認識的嗎？

「我就說我可以搞到。」阿爾弗雷德握著鑰匙，彷彿手裡的是一疊美金新鈔。「我沒有說你不會拿到。」  
「但你看起來就不信任我。」  
「那只是你美劇看太多。」  
「你他媽怎麼知道我在追劇？」  
「因為那個牆壁有夠他媽的薄。」布拉金斯基回想起每週一晚上十一點定時響起相同的音樂，他幾乎都要會跟著哼，美國人就是看太多這種東西才變得神經兮兮、處處充滿陰謀論。

「我覺得我們現在不該吵這些。」伊凡提出休戰，發覺自己最近幾天髒話比率成不正常比率的攀升，他知道是阿爾弗雷德讓他失了往年那些穩重的脾氣，因此這回對方仍然照著他的預想、不甘示弱的回應：「我也這麼覺得，但我還是認為問題出在你身上，那一晚如果你態度不要這麼囂張或許今天會是完全不一樣的狀況。」  
「你還是不會記得帶鑰匙。」  
「你這麼說是指你就會記得了？」  
「……我只是指這樣狀況不會有任何改變。」  
「但至少我們這段路程不會充滿沒營養的對話和瓦斯味。」  
接下來的路程他們沒有一個人發話。

這樣沉默的現況直到阿爾弗雷德打開家門，而布拉金斯基要從陽台翻過去時阿爾才出聲打破寧靜：「等等為什麼我們不乾脆拿304的？」  
「因為你那顆破腦袋只裝了漢堡和可樂。」  
阿爾弗雷德差點失手推死俄羅斯人。

一切鬧劇結束後兩把鑰匙都落入伊凡手中，阿爾弗雷德看著方才菲立克斯發過來的訊息，指名他把鑰匙丟入信箱裡就可以，不要再摁他家門鈴像在摁氣泡紙的泡泡一樣了。  
「聽到沒，叫你有事沒事就恐嚇人家。」雖然他對熱水器還是有些怨言，但可憐的菲立克斯，他如果知道這個俄羅斯人會殺去他家肯定禮拜一就把問題處理好。  
「我說過我只是說服他。」布拉金斯基仍然不改他的微笑，阿爾看著都要覺得厭煩。「懶得管你這麼多，我要回去上課了。」說完他就洋洋灑灑離開了公寓，好像自己是剛完成什麼拯救任務的超級英雄，托里斯遞給他午餐時見他心情意外不錯，這讓他更加好奇老友和那位高大的俄羅斯人究竟是什麼複雜的關係，想來想去他只得出一個結果，就是阿爾弗雷德胖揍了一頓對方，而他獲得了勝利，才得以讓他如此光彩的回到教室。

托里斯沒有多問，而阿爾弗雷德的好心情也在五點鐘回到公寓門口時頓時破滅。  
他又他媽的忘了把鑰匙帶出來。  
這樣的機率該有多低？這是不是又證實了他的腦袋真的只裝了漢堡和可樂？阿爾弗雷德頭痛欲裂，忽然他想起布拉金斯基在家，儘管他們沒有交換聯絡方式，但他或許可以靠著吼幾聲喚起對方注－  
「嗨。」美國人正要提起嗓子，身旁突然竄出的身影立刻讓他的聲音止在喉嚨。布拉金斯基剛還完鑰匙回來，「怎麼愣在這裡呢？」  
「……你報告做完了嗎？」  
「只剩下總結，很抱歉你或許幫不上什麼忙。」布拉金斯基絕情說著，但他似乎終於想起下午時美國人仍然特意為他多跑了一趟，於是他又改口：「但如果你需要一些幫助的話也不是不行－前提是你願意開口。」  
「那個、」阿爾弗雷德盯著臺階，腦子催眠自己純粹在和某種有機體對話，「借個鑰匙吧。」  
「告訴我你該怎麼做？」  
「從你家陽台－翻過去之類的。」  
「我想也是。」布拉金斯基笑著點了點頭，彷彿中午的情景重置，只是角色進行了對換。

但他沒想過會換得這麼徹底。  
「布拉金斯基。」阿爾弗雷德幽怨的眼神傳來，口裡還帶著一些不可置信，「你翻你的口袋已經五遍了，如果裡頭不是藏了個黑洞，你最好把鑰匙給掏出來。」  
良久，他們踏在積雪的階梯上一語不發，最終俄羅斯人抬起頭來，兩張臉面面相覷。  
「怎、怎麼辦。」  
  
距離凌晨十二點還有六個小時四十五分鐘。

－TBC－


	3. 03 - 貼

03 - 貼

如果說人生有那麼幾個尷尬到需要立即開挖墳墓埋葬的瞬間，阿爾弗雷德和布拉金斯基都難得默契的覺得他們已經挖到地下十八層了。那天沒有帶鑰匙的晚上（可能連腦子也沒帶），他們在外頭站了一個小時又十七分鐘，這段時間一個人影都沒有從公寓進來或出去，最後他們決定從巷子裡藉著陽台和少許突出的磚瓦爬上去，畢竟才三樓，一個人或許還有困難，但現在他們有兩個人，只要其中一方不突然毀約落下對方一切都都能化險為夷。  
但突發狀況就發生在阿爾弗雷德爬上二樓的時候，他右腳都已經跨上陽台邊緣，而屋子裡頭的房客正從浴室出來，透過玻璃窗和他大眼瞪小眼。  
阿爾就這麼掛在了陽台上。  
「我、我可以解釋－」  
男人張著微開的嘴，眼神沒有從阿爾弗雷德身上挪開半分，但他人已經走向沙發，拎起上頭充電的手機，「……對、對……林蔭大道上、菲立克斯公寓……」  
「發生什麼事了？」  
「布拉金斯基，」阿爾回到地面上時語重心長的和俄羅斯人道，「我和你，在今天晚上都要留下人生最大的汙點了。」

做筆錄時警察詫異的視線實在過於刺眼，還有菲立克斯似乎不覺得這是件麻煩事，他笑得很高興，手機錄得不亦樂乎，還說要把影片放到Youtube上，因此他們全程低著腦袋，直到倆人同時往菲立克斯瞪了一眼，他們的房東終於得以在一分鐘內迅速交代完來龍去脈，說這只是兩個異想天開卻又可憐沒法回家的窮大學生，絕對不是什麼小偷或熱愛看男人洗澡的變態。

阿爾弗雷德原以為那次經歷已經可以榮登他人生最尷尬瞬間榜首，但他顯然多慮了。  
他不曉得為何在酒吧裡還可以撞見布拉金斯基，忽然他想起好像還真的有這件事，他們文理學院有個聯誼晚會，但他從不覺得布拉金斯基會來這種場合，更不要說現在有個香水濃烈到可以直逼天花板的捲髮女性正挽著他的手，遠看就像在昏暗燈光的走廊裡幹什麼事，但阿爾弗雷德剛從轉角的廁所出來，因此他看得一清二楚，包括俄羅斯人正試圖抓起女人的頭髮往後拉開，很快他就瞭解這是一個單箭頭的可憐故事。

但他怎麼能放過這個好機會。  
他們倆花了一些時間對視，彷彿在確認並且計算撞到彼此的機率有多高，然而當金髮的人開啟他熟悉的嗓音和語氣時，伊凡立刻確定就是那個腦子裡裝垃圾食物的美國人。  
「好巧啊，」他的表情很奇怪，看起來像要勾起嘴角，語氣卻又波瀾不驚，「呃、我是不是打擾到你們了？」  
伊凡迅速望了眼還在醉的女人，發覺情況好像複雜起來，他正想辯解（見鬼的為什麼他要用辯解這個詞？），阿爾卻叫著退了幾步：「哦等等別靠近我，你、味道、有夠重。」他暗指身旁那位女性，很快又亮起親切也足以刺傷伊凡的笑容，「但我也不是這麼不通情理的人，反正你們只要聲音小點、不要玩得太刺激就行了，你知道的，那棟公寓隔音效果不是很好。」

見鬼的阿爾弗雷德完全知道發生了什麼事，他存心找渣。  
「天啊你表情不用這麼兇，我走就是了嘛，玩得愉快。」阿爾弗雷德說完就匆匆離開，他必須趕緊的，因為他快要笑出來，忽然他覺得也沒這麼尷尬，倒是布拉金斯基的臉臭到可以殺死以他為圓心延伸半徑五公尺內的所有生物－他今天回本了。  
他順利回到舞廳，卻沒有往人群多的地方聚集，他認為今晚已經到達足夠的社交量，再去自助吧拿幾塊蛋糕餅乾就要滾回破公寓了，想想布拉金斯基今天有可能無法順利脫身、整個三樓只剩下他一個人就覺得自在無比，他終於可以大聲看劇，是的在他知道原來這裡的牆壁無法有效發揮隔音作用時他的確貼心的把聲音調小了。

和幾個朋友交代完後他就拎起背包準備離開，要不是下課後直接過來他鐵定不會帶著一個厚書包，這使得他看起來像書呆子，索性酒吧霓虹燈五彩交雜，音樂聲和碟子也吵得至極，根本沒有人理睬他，他就好像隱身在人群叢林，燦金色的腦袋也因為蹲下而蓋上一層灰階。  
然而當阿爾弗雷德來到門口準備離開時，他意識到哪裡不對勁－他書包前袋的部分沒有之前鼓。於是他只好卡在出口，保安怪異的盯著他，阿爾弗雷德拉開拉鍊確認時就好像在教授面前找著他刑法導論在哪，然而如今是更重要的東西不見－他的錢包該死的滾去哪了？

為什麼最近總是事事不順？尤其是在他周圍存在布拉金斯基的時候，所有萬惡的源頭都指向俄羅斯人，儘管阿爾知道沒管理好東西是自己的問題，這裡是人多手雜的酒吧、各式類型的人都有，他只花個五分鐘去廁所東西就不見似乎成為他過於粗心的報應，於是阿爾只好認命回到方才的座位，肯恩見到他沒問為什麼折返，他已經喝茫、揮揮手朝阿爾弗雷德說出含有五個不同音階的嗨。  
「清醒點。」阿爾朝肯恩腦袋拍去，後者沒有發怒，還傻呵呵笑著、手朝阿爾揮了揮：「我很清醒、超－清醒。」  
「我剛剛去廁所時有什麼人經過這裡嗎？」阿爾放棄和肯恩探討他是否清醒，但他最好真的是，他唯一的希望就在這傢伙上。肯恩也沒有讓他失望，開始搖搖晃晃轉著腦袋，並且順手把另一個喝到倒在自己腿上的傢伙給掰開：「沒有阿爾、沒有一個。」他左手的食指在對方面前晃呀晃，好像這麼做能催眠對方：「在這裡所有人都只是過客，明早就會變回原狀、誰也不認識誰，因此誰經過這裡並不重要。」阿爾聞言不予置評，心底想著肯恩不去哲學系太可惜了。

看來他只能自救－但他媽的他又能從哪裡下手？他該先去櫃台報遺失還是直接開始找？畢竟他不覺得那是通報一聲就可以找到的東西，說不定還會有人笑話他太沒警戒。  
正當他把背包重新掛回右肩，忽然一道不大不小但卻清晰的聲音叫住了他，阿爾往右側看去，瞧見一個穿著熱褲、露著大片腰際和背脊的女性叫住了他：「東西不見了嗎？」  
「呃、對。」他不清楚為何對方會知道，但為了快速結束對話阿爾便直率回應，「抱歉我還有事，先離－」  
「你何不去問問布萊克？」女性勾起她艷紅的嘴唇，上頭薄薄一層的唇蜜讓它在某些角度會閃起亮晶晶的碎片，「你朋友完全醉了，但我知道他剛剛在那附近喝酒，也只有他。」  
「布萊克。」阿爾複覆誦了遍，他知道布萊克，也同時吶喊著最好不要是他認識的那個布萊克。

「別多想了，就是你知道的那個布萊克。」  
「操。」阿爾弗雷德在原地踱步幾下，他雖然和很多人有交集，但遇到怪胎的比例也異常的高，比如布拉金斯基－還有布萊克。  
學校出名的GAY。  
「去找他吧。」好像諂媚人的女巫，她的聲音甜美愉快，催促阿爾弗雷德趕緊過去，這樣她才有好戲看。

此時此刻布拉金斯基終於搞定了愛琳娜－其實他也不太確定算不算搞定，因為愛琳娜只是昏過去了，出於責任感他沒有當場甩下對方走人，況且這副模樣如果被其他人帶走他也不一定能解釋得清。  
他得把愛琳娜轉交給安全的人或她的朋友－但現場他卻一個人也不認識，有夠麻煩，他真的不該抱持著享受看看“正常”大學生活因此參加派對，首先他一點也不享受，這裡的人也不正常、而當初會覺得他們正常的自己更不正常。  
「……還給我，你他媽的混球，這是偷竊－」  
忽然他聽見另一邊的轉角傳來呼喊，那聲音聽起來像是要展開一段爭執，看來他得盡快離開這裡，今晚已經足夠混亂，他不需要其他驚喜讓他更後悔草率的決定。

吵鬧聲越來越大，伊凡想從另一邊繞過去，但爭吵的對象已經落入他眼裡、不忽視也不行。  
那是今天第二回尷尬的對視，阿爾弗雷德的手腕被一個比他高出一些的男性圈住，目前他們的動作都僵在空中，並且看得出美國人左手正要往男人臉上揍去。  
好吧，也不完全都是壞事。  
「抱歉，我是不是打擾到你們了？」他模仿著某人的語氣，而那個某人顯然一下子就被踩到了尾巴，臉上炸起五彩斑斕的表情：「布拉金斯基，你現在最好少說點話，我真的會殺人。」  
「你連憤怒都這麼美麗，親愛的。」布萊克肉麻的發言讓阿爾弗雷德雞皮疙瘩，伊凡起初錯愕的眨了眨眼，但很快他忍不住笑出聲。

「媽的，」阿爾瞪向俄羅斯人，食指像是要刺穿他的腦袋：「我先解決他再來解決你，你給我等著。」  
「可以是可以，但記得到時候小聲點，」伊凡食指放到唇上，臉上的笑容難得真誠了一次，「畢竟公寓隔音效果不是很好，你知道的。」  
「我靠……」阿爾弗雷德開始盤算過失殺人會被判多少，布拉金斯基又值不值得他坐牢。

也許是現場真的太過吵鬧，當俄羅斯人拎著大麻煩要離開時，愛琳娜忽然張開雙眼，厚重俏麗的長睫毛眨呀眨，注意到自己正以什麼樣的姿勢靠在對方身上時，她塗著死亡芭比粉的唇立刻裂嘴笑了開來，同一瞬間伊凡的嘴角塌了下去。「我就知道沒有一個男人可以輕易忽視我的美貌……」  
瞧瞧他親眼見證了什麼現世報，阿爾弗雷德得意想著，但隨後他又皺緊眉頭，因為這句話同樣可以合理套在自己身上，他們兩個都是非自願案主、身上有個大包袱需要甩掉。  
「聽著愛琳娜，我不會跟你回家、也不會帶你去哪間旅館，什麼都不會做，現在為了你的安全我要把你交到你朋友手中，聽清楚了嗎？」布拉金斯基在面對女性時意外的溫柔耐心，阿爾弗雷德一字一句聽在耳裡，他這裡就沒這麼友愛善良了，應該說完全是另一副景象，他抬起左腳往布萊克褲檔踹去，一聲慘叫立刻響起，幸好外頭的電子音樂還要不曉得大聲幾倍。

「你他媽最好告訴我我的錢包在哪裡。」阿爾蹲下拎起對方領口，不讓布萊克慢慢爬起。愛琳娜甜蜜的嗓音再度像惱人的蟲子竄進耳朵：「親愛的我賭你根本不曉得要把我交給誰，你和班上同學一點都不熟，但我就是喜歡你的冷淡和穩重，況且我們都在這這麼久了，旁人真的會以為我們什麼也沒發生嗎？你認為有沒有可能會傳出我們完事後你把我丟－」  
「你嘴吧最好乾淨點。」布拉金斯基的耐心已經消耗殆盡，他沒有掙脫被捆住的左手臂，卻用空著的另一隻手往愛琳娜嘴上蓋去，銳利的眼神讓女人呆了一秒，但也就僅僅只有那一秒，很快她又淪陷在另一層妄想中，她雙手攀上伊凡的手腕撫摸了圈，「天啊，你肯定不曉得我更愛你這一面……」  
操你媽。

愛琳娜．萊特。  
終於阿爾弗雷德想起這個名字，他神通廣大的交際網讓他連外系的人都曉得。彼時布萊克終於可以微弱喊出幾聲，「櫃、櫃台那裡……不在我身上－」  
操你媽還真的在櫃檯那。阿爾弗雷德把布萊克甩回地上，然而對方依然死纏爛打，順利起身的男人倏地抓住他的手腕，「既然我告訴你在哪了，阿爾弗你願不願意多留點時間給我？」  
「留你－」突然他的話卡在喉中，一陣怪異的視線穿過愛琳娜朝他傳來。  
「雖然你的東西的確在櫃檯那，但我是以保管的名義寄放，因此得由我去領，」似乎為了增加說服力布萊克又支吾加了幾句：「裡頭沒有任何可以證明身份的東西，你無法靠自己領回。」儘管布萊克的發言足以讓阿爾弗雷德立刻一拳下去讓他腦袋開花，但有更不可思議的事情正在發生，致使他一瞬間錯愕。

布拉金斯基的眼珠子直直盯著他，彷彿在用眼神和睫毛打摩斯密碼。而難以置信的是，他真的讀懂了。  
阿爾弗雷德點點腦袋。

「我的老天、你答應了是嗎？我就知道你會－」忽然感覺到有股力量貼近自己，俄羅斯人將布萊克抓住阿爾的手像拎棉花糖一樣輕易挪開。「確認一下，你剛剛是說需要你本人對吧？那麼請問你方便和我走一趟嗎？」  
「愛琳娜．萊特小姐。」阿爾蹲下身穿過兩人、一瞬間和伊凡交換位置，他走往已經愣住的女性，並且牽起對方快步往舞廳走去，「對、愛琳娜．萊特，我知道你、我早該想起是你，我更知道你的恐怖事蹟，你常以這樣的手段逼迫男性和你發生關係吧？如果他們不願意的話就放出謠言，我想告訴你你的確很聰明，但同時也很愚蠢，第一這樣的事情早晚會暴露，只是時間的問題罷了；第二我不懂你看上那個俄羅斯人哪一點，要不你看他單獨一個人好欺負、要不你腦子有洞，但我懷疑兩者兼有。」  
「放、放開我！你這狗娘養的神經病－我哪裡礙到你了阿爾弗雷德！」發狂的女人的確相當可怕，她尖銳艷紅的指甲插進他的手臂，然而阿爾弗雷德無所畏懼，他知道常和愛琳娜混得是哪一群人，因此他又補充：「我得認真的告訴你，雖然這事有點麻煩，但我不嫌棄讓你成為我第一個案子，畢竟你露出太多馬腳，只是沒人敢這麼做而已，我想說得是、如果我需要，你就準備被告到連指甲剪都買不起，你更不用在這一群人裡面混。」  
「你他媽威脅我－」  
「對我是在威脅你，還好你還有這個認知，現在乖乖回去那邊喝點酒跳點舞，不缺其他傻男人貼你。」  
「瓊斯！」愛琳娜的聲音勘比指甲在黑板上刮著，但他確信自己的恐嚇已經起到作用，因為愛琳娜真的照著他的話回到人群中，只是她五公分高的高跟鞋在地板上故意踩得踢躂作響，還不忘回頭朝他豎起中指：「最好他媽的不要讓我再看見你！」阿爾弗雷德同樣擺出筆直的中指回敬，他才希望瘋婆娘離他越遠越好。

「你到底是想－阿爾弗！」忽然兩道身影穿破因跳舞而緊貼身體的年輕男女，儘管布萊克的聲音聽起來八成就是在求救，但在舞廳裡沒有人會注意到。阿爾弗雷德厭惡的表情達到極致，在他要問候一遍布萊德全家的時候，布拉金斯基率先開口：「有人和你說你真的很不會釣人嗎？」  
「釣人？我從來沒有想要釣阿爾弗！我真心－」  
「你們兩個最好都給我閉嘴。」阿爾不忍心再聽下去，他真的要把今晚的食物連著胃吐出來。

那個畫面有點滑稽，在外人眼裡就是一個高挑的俄羅斯人拎著另一個也還算壯碩的人走向櫃檯，布萊克就像銀行打劫時被劫持的人質，有了布拉金斯基的幫助的確加速了他拿到錢包的進度，阿爾也才發現布萊克的性格根本和他的外表不成正比，他就是個披著狼皮的小白兔，必要時還會嚇成哈士奇。  
東西到手後他們短暫又臨時的協議也宣告停止，但布拉金斯基還算熱心，他仍然抓著布萊克：「你要怎麼處置他？」  
「你們到底是怎麼認識的？」布萊克不斷想掙脫，扭動的身體卻又在俄羅斯人的一計微笑後瞬間僵硬。「一點孽緣，你不會想要知道。」阿爾捲起袖子，布拉金斯基似乎知道會發生什麼事，他伸直手臂、試圖把布萊克拎遠點，唯有本人還在狀況外，像個傻子繼續追問：「你們是一對嗎？我剛剛聽見什麼公寓牆壁的－你們同居了嗎？我是想說，如果我們是同個圈子的人，繼續做朋友也不是不行吧阿爾－」

布萊克．米切爾真的是布拉金斯基見過最沒有神經的人。  
阿爾和伊凡離開時整個夜店都還在狂歡，吵雜的音樂和喧鬧的人聲不斷從玻璃門底下的隙縫悄悄溜出，氣氛火熱到沒有人注意到那個昏厥在地的男人原來不是因為酒精而暈倒的，而他們好像把所有青春活力都留在了過去，刺骨嗆鼻的十二月寒風迎面而來，現在最讓倆人困擾的是，他們居然連回家的路都一模一樣。  
「你覺得，」阿爾弗雷德提議，「我們有沒有辦法刻意繞兩條不一樣的路回去公寓。」  
「現在沒有公車了，你想付整整一臺計程車錢嗎？」  
「……我坐前面你坐後面。」

－TBC－


	4. 04 - 聖誕佳節

04 - 聖誕佳節

學校開始為期長達三個禮拜的聖誕假期。  
第一個禮拜的時候阿爾弗雷德就上街去採買聖誕裝飾了，剛升上大學使的他每天行程都被佔滿，他除了要安排時間打電玩還要追劇，種種因素讓他現在才能去佈置自己不大但卻也算溫暖的破公寓。  
布拉金斯基就沒有這樣的困擾，他不打算購買任何東西裝飾，也沒想要讓十二月有什麼聖誕節氣氛－首先他們慶祝的時間本來就不一樣，他也不認為自己一個人有什麼好過聖誕節的。

他已經安排好在這三個禮拜所有的大小事。  
首先伊凡找到了個短期打工－似乎就是為了他們這些大學生而徵招的，時間大概是兩個月，從十二月開始一直到一月底，那是間離公寓不遠的中型雜貨店，而現在隨著聖誕節越來越近，他的班自然也增多，那是他自願增加的，基本上他恨不得從早上開店到閉店都在那裡站收銀補貨，這或許能夠減輕他平常的生活費，但班就是那樣排，窮大學生也不只他一個人，因此他的工作時段僅僅只有晚上五點到九點。

而現在他好不容易可以佔走下午時段，似乎不是所有學生都想在這個時間排太多班，他們有的要回家、有的要和朋友跑趴（比如他隔壁那位），有天他在倉庫聽見某個女孩試圖向經理央求縮短時間，馬丁先生不厭其煩的拒絕，說如果每個員工都向她這麼要求，那麼最後他是要找聖誕老人代班不成。然而布拉金斯基知道這就是機會、而機會就是要好好把握，他自願充當女孩的聖誕老人，馬丁一時間被他幾個跨步就過來的迅速替補感到震驚，但很快他揚起半邊的眉毛，用一口古怪的語氣朝女孩抬起下巴：「算你走運。」那之後只要女孩看見他似乎就真的把他認做了聖誕佳節最美麗的禮物，總是以感激且極度讓布拉金斯基感到不適的視線偷偷卻又明目張膽的望向他。

因此他的聖誕連假就在一連串的工作、參考書、報告和小說中輪流交替展開，他平常閒下來的時間就是閱讀，而現在空閒的時間又更加充裕，他甚至可以擠出點時間坐在書桌前寫作－很老派的稿紙與鋼筆，有時甚至會搭配古典樂，這聽起來很好笑，他也知道一般和他同年紀的人絕對不會這麼做，因此他不曾把這個小小的樂趣與任何人分享，就連他的姊妹也一樣。

可以利用聖誕假期多賺點錢與做自己喜歡的事讓他的心情意外不錯，就算他不會在屋內裝什麼聖誕樹或金蔥，但伊凡依然得承認掛滿燈泡和裝飾的十二月成為了他好心情的推進器，他還是喜歡看街道上準備要一起去哪裡聚餐的家庭或一夥朋友的，他也喜歡店家那些叮叮噹噹和已經撥了不曉得幾遍的經典聖誕歌，這些都很美好、他看著就能體會到的。  
因此他在收銀檯結帳時臉上的笑容的確不假，畢竟他正在把時間淬鍊成金錢，當然還有聖誕節氛圍的影響，偶爾他還會對著跟隨父母來購買文具或聖誕裝飾的小朋友擠眉弄眼，他們很輕易買單，每次都轉好幾次頭、胖胖的臉頰會笑著鼓起腮紅。

又一個小傢伙在正式踏出旋轉玻璃門前都捨不得挪開視線，最後一秒他揮揮手，伊凡也彎下身朝男孩揮去，很快下一個客人跟進，卻沒有把要結帳的東西放到收銀檯上，「客人，您的東西－」他正想伸手，抬起頭時卻立刻發現一副古怪滑稽的表情。阿爾弗雷德正抱著小聖誕樹和一盒燈泡，他的右手臂還塞著幾包Doritos，起司和起司和BBQ的，他真的很喜歡起司。  
「你有想要結帳嗎？」伊凡立刻拉平眼角和嘴唇的線，速度之快到阿爾弗雷德不曉得該驚嘆或責怪自己真的有那麼不樂見嗎，「如果沒有的話就把東西放回去吧，這裡只有我一個收銀的。」他打工的地方離公寓不遠，因此他早就做好隨時會見到阿爾弗雷德的心理準備，只是真實見到時還是讓他愣了一下，但幸好對方比他還要更加驚訝，美國人似乎是想不到聖誕佳節有什麼好打工的理由。

他像個沒有潤滑關節的機器人，只管將東西僵硬的塞到收銀檯上，沒有想要和俄羅斯人開嗆、似乎也不打算開口，但皺緊的眉頭實在過於明顯，就算他不說話伊凡也知道阿爾那顆看似沒裝什麼、實際上的確沒裝什麼的腦袋可能正在高速運轉些有的沒的東西。實際上他的確沒猜錯，阿爾弗雷德正在一一找出布拉金斯基為何會露出那樣完美的笑容以及在這打工的原因，但很快他又覺得這其實沒什麼，他和他都租著破公寓，證明倆人都不算經濟多優渥，然而他又想誰會想要在聖誕節打工？為什麼是這個時間？俄羅斯人真的都不去過節或去哪裡和朋友廝混之類的嗎？但等等－他又有朋友嗎？  
就是這些問題不斷輪流佔據阿爾弗雷德的腦袋，因此直到他拿出錢包掏出鈔票（還多付幾張操，還好布拉金斯基沒獨吞）、再次把東西抱起、走出旋轉門時都依然保持著同樣的表情，也從頭到尾沒有吭氣一聲。

沉默的阿爾弗雷德讓伊凡意外，這理應是件好事，但他下意識認為安靜不適合套用在美國人身上，現在他就像哪裡吃錯藥，或者得了再多講句話就會爆炸死亡的病。然而這件事也沒有放在他心上太久，很快一個小時過後迎來下班，他迅速換下制服拎起背包，確定一切都安置妥當便和馬丁先生交代一聲離開了店鋪。

距離他倆在酒吧發生“一些事情”的那晚已經過了五天（基本上他會簡稱“酒吧事件”），這期間他們都沒再講過話，甚至連碰面都算的上稀有，唯一一次只在這週一，他剛打工回來，而阿爾弗雷德正要出門，他們在大門撞個正著，藍色的眼珠子迅速從他身上晃過，似乎有意要進行迴避，但他還是逼迫自己小聲說了句遲疑許久的嗨。  
尷尬極了操。  
他打賭對方也是這麼想的，因為在關上門的下一秒他就聽見後頭傳來小聲的靠。  
這之後他們真的再也沒有交流了，阿爾弗雷德似乎也看準時間，如果說他平常大概都差不多在十點左右到家，那麼阿爾就絕對會在這之前回到公寓。而如果對方平常出門的時間大概在早上九點左右，他就會在八點或十點出門。總之他們在這些奇怪的點上互相觀察禮讓，顯然阿爾弗雷德也還沒想好要怎麼正視那荒唐白癡的一晚。

往好處想，他們沒有在經歷什麼像上次那樣失控的事故了。就像回到熱水器沒壞之前，阿爾弗雷德依舊只把公寓當作旅館，偶爾打電動或看劇的聲音會透過牆壁傳來，但也沒有以往大聲，他們就是在這樣知道彼此存在、卻又迴避對方的詭異氛圍下待在這間公寓的。

回到公寓時已經是十點半，回程的路上還有些彩燈點綴，讓他一個人的夜晚不至於太過冷漠。他還順帶從打工的地方帶回一瓶啤酒和幾包零食－這些是馬丁先生給他的，他們有些即期品會給員工帶走，但不曉得馬丁先生是基於什麼樣的心態偶爾還會再塞給他一些食物，儘管好幾次伊凡說明自己不會吃、也吃不了這麼多，但馬丁先生就像所有人印象中的老奶奶，認為你吃不飽、還覺得你說得吃不下是客套話。但今天他的確看到是有人能夠獨自解決掉那些食物的，阿爾弗雷德今天買得就和他拿得差不多多。

剛進門他就聽見隔壁傳來微弱的音樂－阿爾弗雷德估計在進行新一輪的裝飾，連假的第一天晚上他就開始工作了，今天應該是第二次翻修，他不曉得為何聖誕節也可以如此大費周章，他們家通常只會擺棵聖誕樹，不會有多餘的彩帶或掛燈，頂多在平安夜和家人共同享用與以往相較更為豐富的晚餐，但那也只會出現在一月六日，幸好那時也還在放假，或許他可以買些之前早就想入手的幾本小說當作打工犒賞。

洗完澡後已經是十一點－他似乎還是有些屬於自己可以利用的時間，於是他打開Spotify、準備好稿紙與金屬鋼筆，伊凡在書桌前坐定，決定開始享受寧靜而別緻的個人時光。  
隔壁適時傳來椅子在地上拖曳的聲響。  
他眨眨眼，將筆電的音量調大，再次調整好座椅後，伊凡試圖將腦袋上一段的記憶清洗掉，好像現在他才要正式開始進行－  
刮地板的聲音又從右側拖往左側，布拉金斯基雙手握拳置在桌上，緊接著不曉得什麼會叮噹作響的東西也掉到地上，在樓下上來警告阿爾弗雷德之前，他會先代替樓下的房客把美國人給拆了。

於是他敲響303號室的門，裡頭似乎開入挖土機正在施工，他正想敲下第二遍，忽然磅的一聲重重傳出，布拉金斯基的手就愣在門前，開始思考要直接回房或確認一下美國人的安全。  
「呃、阿爾弗雷德？」他良心發現，還是敲了門試探出聲。  
沒有人回應。  
「阿爾弗雷德、你還好吧？」  
好像有什麼鈴鐺的聲音從一端滾到另一側－應該是朝著他靠近的。然而很快布拉金斯基意識到那不是“滾”，而是朝他“走”近，因為他還聽見緩慢的腳步聲，而鈴聲就跟在腳步聲之後，好像某人的腳踝被繫上小鈴鐺，讓他走到哪響到哪。

阿爾弗雷德打開門時臉上的表情臭到幾點。  
「怎麼了嗎。」阿爾看著布拉金斯基的視線往下垂去、盯著他被帶有鈴鐺的燈飾纏住的雙腳，他知道這個樣子很蠢，因此俄羅斯人最好真的有事要找他，「如果是吵到你的話我很抱歉，我已經盡我最大力氣盡快把它們搞定了。」  
「你……」伊凡的視線繞過阿爾，瞧見靠近窗邊有張躺在地上的椅子，開始思考剛剛巨大的聲響和那張椅子是否有所關連，「需要幫忙嗎？」  
阿爾迅速眨了幾下眼睛，眼神仍然保持疲憊，他心底其實是驚訝的，然而他已經被那些鬼東西折騰到不曉得該擺出什麼樣的表情才算合適，於是他破天荒的只花了三秒鐘思考、讓開身子，以行動表明布拉金斯基可以進來。

阿爾弗雷德靠著牆壁試圖把掛燈解開，左右腳輪流交替站著，在門前滑稽的跳了幾下，終於他將燈飾卸下，布拉金斯基正以無法輕易讀出的眼神看著他，阿爾突然後悔放俄羅斯人進來，但他還是往玻璃窗上頭指去，「那裡。」伊凡接下燈飾，他將椅子擺正並站上，踮起腳尖不到幾秒就將燈飾掛上了窗簾溝，阿爾茫然的張了張嘴，他打賭自己就只是差那幾公分，他剛才真的快掛到了。  
「還有嗎？」  
「沒了。」阿爾往右後方的背揉了揉，「謝了，你可以離開了。」  
「你摔到了嗎？」  
「什麼？」藍色的眼睛忽然抬起來，伊凡眨眨眼，他只是隨口提問，「我以為你從椅子上摔下來。」  
「我是摔下來沒有錯。」阿爾弗雷德皺緊眉頭，看著布拉金斯基似乎真的沒有其他意思，這又更讓他匪夷所思了，「但我想應該不關你的事，你可以離開了。」他又重複一遍，離開時伊凡忽然想起在屋子角落裡那棵小聖誕樹，他不曉得原來那東西裝起來還真的可以看。  
那晚他的稿紙只動了兩行字。

隔天就是平安夜。  
布拉金斯基知道阿爾弗雷德為什麼要裝飾小公寓了－大約在傍晚五點的時候他聽見公寓走廊難得傳來嘻笑聲，自從搬進來快四個月伊凡打賭這間公寓從沒出現過這類聲音，就好像真的有人打算在這裡過節了－他透過貓眼望出去，瞧見一個長相酷似阿爾弗雷德的人，但他看起來更加溫和無害，也親切友善。或許是兄弟之類的，伊凡想著。  
最後他確認自己沒有想錯，大概八點左右時有人摁了電鈴，他暫時脫離報告與參考書，打開門時一點聖誕節的氣氛終於探進仍然冰冷的小房間，「你好，我叫馬修，是阿爾的哥哥。」他端著一塊切成手掌大的蛋糕，似乎是巧克力布朗尼，而他後頭還站著眼神快要可以殺死人的阿爾弗雷德。「你好。」  
「剛才和阿爾弗聊天稍微聊到了你，我才知道原來他有個鄰居，他說你們關係不賴，是嗎？」彼時阿爾指了指馬修，努力讓自己的嘴型得以明顯。  
“說、對。”  
忽然伊凡咳了幾聲，馬修以為對方嗆到或卡痰，但很快俄羅斯人重新擺起笑容，一開始的冷漠感頓時掃去，「我很好。然後就和你剛才說的一樣，我和阿爾弗的確關係還不錯。」伊凡瞄到美國人的表情一瞬間僵住，兩端嘴角倏地下垂：“阿、爾、弗？”

「那真是太好了，畢竟他說要搬出來住時我一直擔心他會不會遇到什麼問題－但如果有個和他同齡的朋友我就安心了。」  
「我和他處得很好，我們甚至會一起去學校。」那是某個微小的發現，卻足以激起他的興趣繼續發掘。他正在試圖把這個故事編得富麗堂皇，接下來就看阿爾弗雷德怎麼圓謊，「你說對吧？阿爾弗。」  
「操－不對、對，我說對。」阿爾拉起尷尬的笑容，尷尬到布拉金斯基快跟著笑出來。「但我、我們偶爾才這麼做，大概只有一兩次，所以你們聊完了嗎？」  
「不需要這麼著急，阿爾弗。」  
「你們怎麼就這麼多事可以聊呢。」他向馬修扯開一個不算好看的笑容，伊凡已經聽出他口氣與表情不協調的急促，但他的哥哥似乎仍然沒當作一回事。「今天是平安夜－雖然你們不在這個時間過，但我想還是可以有些東西分享給你，你願意收下這塊蛋糕嗎？」  
「當然了。」他今晚可有許多食物需要解決了，馬丁先生這幾天都不斷塞給他不健康零食。

「馬修你記得我們還有個電影要看吧？」在剛剛幾秒，阿爾已經知道了如何擺上看起來真有一回事的笑容，就和馬修說得一樣，今天是平安夜，他沒想讓氣氛搞砸，但也不代表他樂意繼續待在這個詭異氛圍，「再晚的話就不適合了，這裡隔音不是很好。」  
「哦、你說得對。」馬修點點頭，朝俄羅斯人揮了揮手：「很高興見到你，希望下次還有機會聊聊。」  
「你們不會有了。」阿爾半推著兄長小聲道，馬修側過腦袋：「你說了什麼嗎阿爾弗？」  
「我說你們想聊隨時歡迎。」伊凡就這麼看著對方幾乎像是要把人給塞進房間裡，關上門時阿爾弗雷德注意到伊凡仍然站在門前，他低著視線思考半晌，不大不小的聲音傳來：「欠你一次。」

平安夜和聖誕節連兩天都不用打工，基本上布拉金斯基大多數時間都在公寓度過，大概早上十點他就聽見外頭傳來談話聲，阿爾弗雷德似乎和他的兄長要一起去哪個賣場晃晃，他們的聲音迅速消失在門外，公寓再度回歸寂靜。忽然他覺得自己可以做些什麼事，他也是有兄弟姊妹的，因此他用電腦開啟視訊通話，螢幕從黑到倏地展開熟悉的內裝佈景時，他頓時覺得萬物溫暖起來。  
「凡尼亞……！」他的姐姐實在過於戲劇化，讓他好笑的嘆了口氣：「沒有那麼誇張吧，一切都還好嗎？」  
「好、好極了－但沒有你在總是覺得哪裡不對，你不曉得小娜塔在你離開的頭一個月有多抑鬱……但她現在好多了、真的，你那邊呢？學校和生活都還適應嗎？有發生什麼有趣的事嗎？」  
「我們一個一個來可以嗎？」這就是太久沒有和姐姐報備近況的下場，但事實上他還蠻樂意向冬妮婭分享一切的，他雖然來自大家族，然而可以正常表達關懷或問候的似乎只有她，這麼說不代表他們關係不好，只是表達感情的方式與一般家庭截然不同，至少在他的妹妹身上就可以看出來－伊凡篤定她可喜歡自己了，但就是在詮釋上有那麼點讓人招架不住。

「學校都還算不錯，課業都在進度上，但報告有些吃力，我想是因為太多小組的原因。」伊凡老實承認，而他的姐姐弱弱拉起一抹笑容：「你知道我從來不擔心你的學業，你從小就在父親書房裡進出、幾乎把那裡當成你的房間。」  
「我以為你說得學校是指我的課業。」他故意裝作沒聽懂，旋轉椅往後蹬拿起了丟在床上的衣服開始整理。  
「不要這樣，凡尼亞，我知道你懂我的意思，」他的姐姐搧著長睫毛，期待的透過螢幕望向他，「有沒有交到什麼……朋友哇？」布拉金斯基本想直接說沒有，但在一瞬間他瞥見冬妮婭殷切的眼神，他只好張著嘴吧愣了幾秒，腦袋以最小的幅度輕輕點了下，「算是吧。」  
「我的天我的天！」冬妮婭直接跳出了螢幕前，歡快的聲音在房間打轉，回音一下子從近拉到遠，他甚至聽見開門聲－他親愛的姐姐去了哪裡？

冬妮婭回來時捧了一包衛生紙。  
「真的太誇張了，姐姐。」伊凡盯著她迅速抽了幾張塞到眼角擦了幾下，似乎不想讓弟弟真的看見淚珠，她抽抽鼻子：「最近姐姐剛好感冒。」  
「那請好好照顧身體。」沒有打算拆穿，伊凡笑著回應，他們家大抵流傳著不會感冒的基因，從小到大他都還沒見過父母親及兩位姊妹體虛的時候。  
「他是怎樣的一個孩子呢？」冬妮婭身子前傾，伊凡以為他們已經度過了這個話題，但他的姐姐似乎還想再接續下去，「讀什麼學院？你們怎麼認識的？」  
「姐，他只是我的朋友，你不需要這麼－」他姐姐就像在做婚姻調查的媒人一樣，甚至比他還要激動，又或者說他開心起來的話才有鬼了，他腦子裡的朋友假想對象就是隔壁鄰居，終於他體會到那種想要讓家人高興因此不得以犧牲掉某些自我時面臨到的尷尬。

「所以你想和姐姐分享一下嗎？」  
「……我們都是文理學院的，他之後想進法學院。。」他強迫自己開口，「叫做阿爾弗雷德。阿爾弗雷德．F．瓊斯。」  
「他的個性怎樣呢？」  
「呃……算是有人緣吧。」伊凡擰了下鼻子，這比他想像中的還要困難，「總之還算不錯，娜塔莎最近如何？」像是突然想起什麼要緊事，布拉金斯基迅速轉了話題，冬妮婭只有一瞬間的遲疑，但仍然愉快的接了下去：「她啊，最近大部份時間都在忙考試，她似乎想和你進同個大學。」一下子他被水給嗆到，「真的？」  
「真的。」  
「幫我代轉祝她順利，」他拉了拉領口，屁股不安的挪動了下，臉上僵硬的拉起笑容，小聲補充：「但我相信還有更好的大學等著她。」  
「我猜她是想你了。」  
「……我一直都曉得。」他再次微微一笑，只不過這回似乎誠心了許多。這之後他們又聊了一段時間，直到馬克杯裡的水已經見底，他們的對話才宣告終止。  
來到美國第一年的十二月二十五日，他度過了平靜的一天，沒有喧鬧的喇叭聲、沒有形式般的打工，也沒有吵人的鄰居在，只有他和書、筆電和早上泡得一壺熱茶，以及與家人通話的二十七分鐘。窗子外是十二月裡難得的好天氣，忽然他的確感覺到了那麼點聖誕氣氛。

那之後又是一段充滿歡樂氛圍的節日－新的一年到了，他也第一次不是在家中度過這個大日子，伊凡以俄羅斯的時間為準向家人們開了視訊，娜塔莉亞簡直像他的小秘書，瘋狂追問在大學遇到的任何瑣事，她甚至不斷質問是否有交女朋友，此時伊凡眼尖的發現他的家人雖然看似都在做自己的事，但他們同樣默契的停下手邊動作，冬妮婭甚至壓不住笑容的偷偷朝他瞄來。  
「沒有，娜塔莎。」他的妹妹頓時舉起勝利的手勢跳開螢幕，另外三人則明顯垂下了肩膀。終於他忍不住笑出了聲，連冬妮婭也驚訝難得表露情緒的家人。在外地的生活讓他改變了一些，以往沒有注意到的小細節，現在他都看見了。

或許在佳節歡慶的氣氛下，就連他隔壁總是擺著一臉他身上帶著什麼死老鼠臭味的阿爾弗雷德也破天荒的做出了一點都不符合他以往性格的舉動。他們似乎很常在沒有想到的地方碰個正著，又或者在過於恰巧的時間剛好對眼，在一月六日這一天晚上阿爾弗雷德就剛好站在他打開的門前，他手裡拎著一個紅綠相交的小提袋，看起來正要往他的門把掛去。伊凡抬起視線，對方似乎還處在瞬間打開門的錯愕中，他睜大的藍眼睛眨了幾下，腦袋已經喪失了百分之七十的語言組織能力。  
「這是要給我的嗎？」伊凡收起他過往拐彎抹角卻又可以剛好激起美國人怒意的言詞，阿爾低頭望了眼手中的東西，似乎覺得接下來的動作過於明顯，他再怎麼會編故事也無法瞞天過海，「呃、你之前幫了我一些忙，」他沒想直接說這就是送給他的，「所以就、對，這樣。」

「你是刻意挑在今天嗎？一月六日。」  
「我還是知道一些基本知識的吧。」  
「那我希望你的搜尋紀錄沒有俄羅斯和聖誕節兩個關鍵字。」  
「你就少說點話好好收下會死嗎。」  
「我還是比較習慣這種模式。」他仍然朝對方笑了下，樣子完全仿照美國人來到超商買小聖誕樹和零食的那一天，阿爾再度愣了一下，隨後他瞇起眼睛，不曉得在氣什麼、猛地扯過了伊凡的手，將禮物強行塞進對方手裡，「我也是，你給我滾吧。」  
在阿爾弗雷德正式踏入家門之前，他清楚看見冷冰冰的空氣裡對方染紅的臉頰和耳尖，他該相信是寒冷的溫度造成的嗎？  
明年試著過過看二十五號的聖誕節吧。

－TBC－


End file.
